percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Name? (Wiki Contest: March 2013)
This was written by DarkCyberWolf for the wiki contest of March 2013. Chapter One The attack came without warning. The Kindly Ones - the Furies - jumped onto the cabins and started, well, attacking. I remember their names well - Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone. "Where is it?" the leader, Alecto, demanded. "Where is the child?" I ran as fast and far as I could. I wasn't brave like the other campers, I just wanted to get out of there before they got to me. The other campers went in full force, slashing away at the Furies... furiously. But there was a reason they had become so well-known; the Kindly Ones were never to be trifled with. "Go away," a camper named Marilyn said. "Whoever you're looking for isn't here." I didn't know whether she was lying or simply didn't know. Either of those would have worked, and I didn't exactly get the chance to ask her afterward. I backed away from the others - cowardice, maybe, but if I could get to Bunker 9 I'd be safe. All I had to do was avoid the Furies... And that was when I felt Tisiphone's demonic hand on my shoulder. Chapter Two Now, this is probably a good time to get you up to speed. When I was younger, there was a prophecy. And, well, the first thing they teach you about Greek mythology is that when there's a prophecy, that's never a good thing. People killed themselves over prophecies. Killed others over prophecies. Tried to kill the world over prophecies. I don't even remember the prophecy, or anything about it really, but I know that it was the reason why the Furies were after me. "Heeey, O Mighty Kindly One..." I told Tisiphone. "Spare us the theatrics," Megaera said, coming over to Tisiphone's side. "You know what will happen now." Alecto flew over between the two. She grinned. "You, child, are coming with us." Chapter Three I probably should have predicted what the Kindly Ones would do: They imprisoned me in no cell but that of my own mind. Deep blue fog blew all around me in a dark environment. No matter how far I looked, no matter how far I ran, nothing changed. I was stuck here. I called for the Kindly Ones by name. "Tisiphone!" No response. "Megaera!" No response. "Alecto!" Three guesses, and the first two don't count. "Chiron!" I called. Then I called the names of every single camper I knew. Nothing changed. Nothing came. Chapter Four Minutes became hours. Days became weeks. I completely lost track of how long I was in here. I kept repeating my name over and over again, driving away the madness. I recited the lyrics of "American Pie" about a million times. I went over all the Harry Potter plots in my mind. It helped keep me sane, being distracted. But the words lost all meaning fairly quickly. I noticed that when I was done saying the words, I had already forgotten too many details from my early life. My memories have to stay intact, I realized. Eventually, I just went back to repeating my name. Chapter Five Years later (I think) and I heard another voice for the first time. "Alone," the voice whispered. "Alone... Alone... Alone..." It sounded familiar, was my first thought. Like something from an episode of Spongebob. My next thought: What's a Spongebob? "Who's there?" I shouted. "Alone... Alone..." I started running in the direction of the voice, but it was no good. The voice was coming from all directions, but mostly from within my mind. I tried to just ignore it, and kept repeating my name. Chapter Six By this point, I still remembered that the Kindly Ones had taken me from camp, but I had no idea what the camp was. I was repeating a word over and over again, but I didn't know what it meant. "Alone... Alone..." I wanted to tell the voice to shut up, but by that point I'd forgotten how to say the words. So the voice just kept pounding at my head. "Alone... Alone..." Chapter Seven It was difficult to open my eyes. Without any change, the motion seemed pointless, even if I could remember how it was done. I had long stopped trying to figure out how long I was here. By this point, even the creepy "Alone..." stopped being real to me. I had stopped repeating my name, for I could no longer remember it. The name is something for others to use, and, well, there weren't any others here. There haven't been for decades at least. This... this is me. Category:DarkCyberWolf